This invention relates to handle assemblies and more particularly to handle assemblies for controlling the latch mechanisms on vehicular doors.
Vehicular doors typically include a latch mechanism for latching and unlatching the door to the vehicle body, a handle assembly positioned on the door and operative to control the latch mechanism, and a lock mechanism to selectively render the handle assembly effective or ineffective to operate the latch. It is imperative that side impact against the vehicle, resulting for example from a collision, not result in the inadvertent movement of the handle assembly to a latch release position with consequent movement of the latch to an unlatched position and consequent inadvertent opening of the door. This in general is not a problem when the door is locked since in this case the door handle is either precluded from movement by the lock mechanism or the door handle is allowed to freewheel to its unlatched position but this movement is ineffective to move the latch to its unlatched position. However, when the door is unlocked, as is most typically the case in an operating vehicle, side impact can easily result in inertial movement of the door handle to its unlatched position with consequent unlatching of the latch mechanism, consequent opening of the door, and consequent discharge of unbuckled vehicle passengers from the vehicle.
Various attempts have heretofore been made to address the side impact problem and specifically to avoid inadvertent opening of the vehicle door in a side impact situation. In the most commonly employed arrangement, a heavy duty spring is employed in association with the door handle. This spring may be sized, for example, to preclude movement of the door handle to its open position in crash situations involving up to 30 Gs of impact force. Whereas this arrangement satisfies the existing Federal Motor Vehicle Safety Standards with respect to side impact, it also results in a door handle that is very difficult to open because of the heavy duty spring employed in association with the door handle. This arrangement has the further disadvantage that the magnitude of the side impact force that the door handle assembly can withstand without inadvertent opening of the door is limited by the strength of the spring associated with the door handle so that, for example, if the door handle spring is sized to resist a 30 G impact force, any side impact force in excess of 30 G will result in opening of the door.
Other attempts to address the side impact problem have involved door handle assembly designs that, while effective to satisfy the side impact standards, have been unduly complicated and/or expensive and/or maintenance prone.
This invention is directed to an improved door handle assembly for use with a vehicular door.
More specifically, this invention is directed to a vehicle door handle assembly that operates to preclude inadvertent opening of the door in the event of a side impact against the vehicle.
Yet more specifically, this invention is directed to a vehicle door handle assembly that is simple and inexpensive in design and operation and yet effectively operates to preclude inadvertent opening of the door in a side impact scenario.
The motor vehicle door handle assembly of the invention includes a housing adapted to be mounted on the vehicle door, a handle mounted on the housing for movement between an open position and a closed position, and a latch actuator mounted on the housing, operated by the handle, and operative to unlatch the vehicle door in response to opening movement of the handle.
According to the invention, the handle and housing define coacting detent means operative in response to closing movement of the handle to catch the handle on the housing in the closed position of the handle. This simple detent arrangement resists inadvertent opening movement of the handle in a side impact scenario while allowing forceful opening movement of the handle by an operator.
According to a further feature of the invention, the detent means comprises a resilient finger on the housing coacting with a detent structure on the handle. The use of a resilient finger on the housing further simplifies the construction and operation of the door handle assembly.
According to a further feature of the invention, the handle includes a main body handle portion mounted for pivotal movement on the housing about one end of the handle main body portion; the handle further includes an arm portion extending inwardly from another end of the handle main body portion for coaction with the actuator; and the detent structure is provided on the handle arm portion. Provision of the detent structure on the handle arm portion facilitates coacting engagement with the resilient finger on the housing.
According to a further feature of the invention, the actuator comprises a bell crank pivotally mounted on the housing; one arm of the bell crank is operatively associated with the handle arm portion; and the other arm of the bell crank is operatively associated with the door latch. This arrangement provides a simple and efficient means of converting handle opening movement to unlatching of the door while maintaining a detenting action in the closed position of the handle assembly.
According to a further feature of the invention, the resilient finger is cantilevered on the housing in a position where it is biased resiliently outwardly by the detent structure on the handle in response to closing movement of the handle and springs back to a detent position in which the free end of the finger engages a detent surface on the detent structure as the handle reaches its closed position. This simple cantilevered resilient finger arrangement further simplifies the detent construction and operation.
According to a further feature of the invention, with the handle in its closed detented position, the detent surface is oblique with respect to the primary axis of the finger so that the detent surface may cammingly and resiliently move the finger outwardly to allow forceful opening movement of the handle by an operator.
According to a further feature of the invention, the arm portion of the handle has a hook configuration proximate the free end of the arm portion hookingly engaging one arm of the bell crank lever. This construction further facilitates the smooth and effective operation of the door handle assembly.
According to a further feature of the invention, the hook configuration is provided proximate the free end of the arm portion on one side of the arm portion and the detent structure is provided proximate the free end of the arm portion on another side of the arm portion. This specific arm portion construction further facilitates the smooth and effective operation of the door handle assembly including the detenting action of the handle assembly as the handle assumes its closed position.
According to a further feature of the invention, the housing includes a forward end portion pivotally mounting the forward end of the handle main body portion and a rearward end portion; the rearward end portion of the housing is configured to define a tubular structure defining a passage sized to receive the handle arm portion; and one wall area of the tubular structure is configured to define the resilient finger. This specific housing construction facilitates the detenting interaction between the handle arm portion and the housing.
Other objects, advantages and applications of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art when the following description of the best mode contemplated for practicing the invention is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.